Miguel Rivera/Gallery
Images and videos of Miguel Rivera from the Disney/Pixar film, Coco. Images Promotional Miguel rivera coco.png Coco - Poster 3.jpg|Miguel and Dante on a teaser poster. Coco theatrical poster.jpg ''Coco'' coco-disneyscreencaps.com-95.jpg|"Holá, Mamá Coco." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg|Miguel kissing Mamá Coco with affection. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg|"I used to run like this..." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-128.jpg|"...but now I run like this, which is way faster!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|"And the winner is...." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg|"...Luchadora Coco!"- Miguel playing with his Mamá Coco. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-477.jpg|Miguel longing to be a musician, like his idol Ernesto de la Cruz. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-588.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-637.jpg|The mariachi gives his guitar to Miguel, so he can display his musical talent. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|Miguel about to play the mariachi's guitar... coco-disneyscreencaps.com-652.jpg|...until he hears Abuelita calling his name. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg|Miguel watches with horror as his grandmother Abuelita marches into Mariachi Plaza. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-658.jpg|"Abuelita!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-668.jpg|Miguel watches as Abuelita threatens the mariachi with her slipper. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-681.jpg|(Abuelita: "What did he say to you?") "He was just showing me his guitar." Coco-24.png|Miguel playing his first guitar. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1712.jpg|"Mamá Coco, is your Papá...Ernesto de la Cruz?" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.jpg|Miguel asks Mamá Coco if her father was Ernesto de la Cruz. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1747.jpg|"It's him! I know who my great, great grandfather was!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg|"Mamá Coco's father was Ernesto de la Cruz! coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|(Papá: "What are you talking about?") "I'm gonna be a musician!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1772.jpg|Miguel is left speechless with guilt, after his family discover his secret passion of music. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1773.jpg|Miguel's family discover his secret love of music. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg|(Papá: "You will listen to your family! No more music!") "Just listen to me play!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1861.jpg|(Abuelita: "You want to end up like that man? Forgotten? Left off your family's ofrenda?") "I don't care if I'm on some stupid ofrenda!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.jpg|Miguel watches as Abuelita destroys his guitar. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1882.jpg|Miguel on the verge of tears, after his guitar's destruction. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg|(Abuelita: "Oh, come. You'll feel better after you eat with you family.") "I don't wanna be in this family!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|Miguel runs away from home in tears, fed up with his family's hatred of music. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg|Miguel's sly smile. Coco-11.png|Miguel screaming in horror Coco-29.png|Miguel watches as Héctor tries to cross the bridge. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3036.jpg|Miguel with the deceased members of his family (except Imelda and Héctor). Miguel and his faded relatives.png|Miguel is going to the Department of Family Reunions. 5C412058-DADC-423E-8FC9-7C0AFF9425AD.png|Miguel surprised that he is turning into a skeleton coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.jpg|"Mariachi Plaza, here I come!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg|Miguel steals Ernesto's guitar... coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg|...and returns to the Land of the Dead, because he broke the blessing's condition (to never play music again). coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Héctor disguises Miguel as a skeleton. Coco-34.png|Miguel walks like a skeleton DF272751-789D-4B2C-8D61-E2C902B499F2.png|Miguel with Hector coco-disneyscreencaps.com-5758.jpg|Miguel belts out his first (and worst) grito. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6286.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6595.jpg|(Guard: "Invitation?") "It's okay. I'm Ernesto's great-great grandson!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6953.jpg|Miguel sings to gain Ernesto's attention... coco-disneyscreencaps.com-6978.jpg|...until he falls into the pool. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.jpg Coco_Miguel_and_Ernesto.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7979.jpg|Miguel realizes that Ernesto did indeed murder Héctor for his songs. Skeletal_Hands.png|Miguel looking at his skeletal hands, realizing his fate. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8136.jpg|Miguel sobbing on Hector arms when he realized his mistake. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9285.jpg|(Frida Kahlo: "Good luck, muchacho.") "Gracias, Frida!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9366.jpg|"She's talking about me!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|Miguel and his relatives confront Ernesto de la Cruz, to retrieve Héctor's photo. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9848.jpg|Miguel being grabbed by an enraged Ernesto before he's sent back to the Land of the Living. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9849.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9886.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9904.jpg|A live broadcast of Ernesto ranting against Miguel and the Rivera family. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9909.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9915.jpg|"You're a coward!" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9927.jpg|(Ernesto: "I am Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time!") "Héctor's the real musician! You're just the guy who murdered him & stole his songs!" Coco-ernesto_threatens_miguel.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9948.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9949.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Miguel gets thrown over the edge by Ernesto. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9952.jpg|Miguel gets saved D87F9E61-B0F8-4FA9-9085-4579400749BB.jpeg|Miguel about to be sent back to Land of Living coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg|"I need to see Mamá Coco, please!" Miguel speaks to Coco.jpg|Miguel tries to get Mamá Coco to remember Héctor 3AA6096E-A347-4A35-921B-7962B4C19F16.png|Miguel succeeds in getting Mamá Coco to remember Hector 6C3DED4A-F05E-4774-BB47-ED33375D73BC.jpeg|Miguel and Socorro Category:Galleries